Another Channy Story :
by happy. go. lucky. midget
Summary: A story about sonny munroe and chad dylan cooper. I'm not really good at this but you should read this story because it will make me a very happy girl : It will be a fun, romantic, and cool story. It will give you that fluttery feeling in your heart!
1. Chapter 1

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I hopped out of bed and turned off the booming noise that emerged from my alarm clock. I swung open my deep purple curtains and let the sunshine glisten upon me. The warm sensation on my cheeks almost instantly made me feel ecstatic and I turned on the radio. Something about the Sunshine by Sterling Knight and Anne Margret played. I couldn't help but singing along.

"There's something about the sunshine baby!!!!" I'm seeing you in a whole new…. AHHH!" My mom stood at the door panting. "Oh my gosh mom don't do that, you scared me!" I said holding my chest. I calmed down then said "What's wrong mom?"

She finally caught her breath and said "TV! SANTIAGO! INTERVEIW! CHAD! COME ON SONNY!" she spat out then dragged me into the living room.

*Hello, I'm Santiago Herlado with Tween Weekly TV. Last night at Hollywood's hottest teen club "The Bounce" we met up with Mackenzie Falls star Chad Dylan Cooper and he had some information that fan-girls across the country have been dying to know.

*TV SHOWS CHAD AT A CLUB WITH A LOT OF PAPARRAZI*

"So Chad any girls in the picture?" asked the interviewer.

"Sadly No" Chad said looking into the camera "I haven't been on an actual date in a year" His blue eyes drifted away from the camera indicating he was thinking about something.

*And there you have it. Teen heart throb Chad Dylan Cooper is single and still waiting for his perfect girl. Untill next time. I'm Santiago Heraldo*

"Really Mom, Really?" I sounded ridiculous saying Chad's catch phrase but I smiled when I did. My mom was like an obsessed fan-girl. No my mom was an obsessed fan-girl. Except she wasn't in love with Chad, she was in love with his acting.

"Did you hear Santiago Sonny?!" she almost yelled. "he said single!"

"Yeah… and?" I said pouring a glass of orange juice.

"You and Chad would make a great couple!" she said with a smile.

Saying this while I was drinking was not a good idea and when I absorbed what she said I spit the orange juice over the counter squirting my mom a bit. I couldn't help but laugh at how badly I got my mom.

"Well I guess I can take that as a no?" she said laughing along. The spit take I just performed was pretty funny. I should talk to Marshall about doing one in a sketch. Oh right! My mom asked me a question! "Yes No!" I said.

"Whatever you say" my mom sang.

Sometimes my mom was more like my sister. But I liked it that way.

"How about we focus on something that really matters and that's breakfast" I pointed at her smiling.

She laughed. "Okay honey, go get ready for work and I'll make you grandma's special muffins!"

"Okay mom" I said, then I skipped down the hallway.

It was a gorgeous spring day.

I decided to wear a white t-shirt with mickey mouse on the front, my mommy jeans, and some black converse.

I washed my face and applied some light makeup. I didn't like to much on. I like the fresh look a lot better.

But I have to admit, I love lipstick. I put a red shade on to match mickey on my shirt.

I curled my jet black hair, grabbed my purse, ran out to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest muffin.

I picked up the keys and threw them to my mom.

"LET'S GO MADRE" I yelled and ran out the door. I must admit I was hyper.

On the way, I ate my muffin. It was hot and moist and blue. Blue was a really nice color I thought. I bit into the beautiful blue once more before turning up the radio.

Something about the sunshine again? I was done with my muffin so I started to sing. I'm really comfortable around my mom so I wasn't the least bit embarrassed.

"THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT THE SUNSHINE BABY, I'M SEEING YOU IN A WHOLE NEW LIGHT!" I sang.

My mother then mocked me but switched up the words singing "THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT MY SONSHINE BABY, CHAD'S SEEING HER IN A WHOLE NEW LIGHT"

"MOM!" I screamed. They were now in the parking lot and she could see Chad coming in his convertible with the windows down. Oh my gosh sonny thought and she hit the floor of the car.

"He heard you, He heard you, He heard you" I said with my eyes shut mortified.

"NO HE DIDN'T SONNY SHHH!" my mom said.

"YES YES yes he did!" I exclaimed.

"Why do you care so much anyway" my mom asked slyly?

OHMYGOSH. Is she kidding? I don't care…. Wow I think I care.

"PSHH what are you talking about" I said laughing nervously.

"Sonny he's coming over here" my mom said.

"WHAT!" I yelled in a whispered tone.

I peeked over the dashboard to find no Chad. I looked over to my mom to find her smiling like she'd won the nobel peace prize.

"Seeeee. You care" she said, the smile still plastered on her face.

I needed to change the subject or convince her this fact was NOT true.

"The only person I care about is you mom" I said smiling toothy.

"Awe" she smiled, "Don't be such a kiss ass" her face went serious.

"Love you too" I said and made my way towards the studio.

I checked my phone for the time. 7:57! Shit! I'm gonna be late for homeroom!

I dashed down the halls. Past marshall's office, past the prop storage room, and plenty of other doors that didn't have labels. I was doing so well untill I collided with someone at a hall way intercetion.

I fell to the floor hitting my badonk. I looked up. Oh what do you know? Chad.

"Chad?" I said confused, "Your gonna be late for class." I was stating the obvious.

"Like I don't know Munroe!" he stated rudely. "Now come on" he said while he pulled me by the arm.

We made are way to Mrs. Renkin's science homeroom and got there at 8:02. Oh great.

"Mrs. Munroe, Mr. Cooper." she said. " I see you think it's acceptable to show up whenever you please.

"Actually Mrs. Renkin…" chad defended but was interrupted.

"DETENTION!" Mrs. Renkin yelled.

Chad and I hurried to are seats. I looked up to find Chad staring at me. When I did, he looked away and stared intensively at his paper.


	2. Chapter 2

(short, but i needed an update. please review!!!!! :) 3 thank you)

Mrs. Renkin's voice droned on and on for 56 minutes untill the bell rang.

"Class dismissed" she sounds like a witch. I started to walk out. "Not you too" She emphasized the "too." This lady is really starting to scare me. Sonny and I made are way over to Mrs. Renkin's desk. We stood there waiting for a stern lecture and peach colored detention slips but instead Mrs Renkin said "Would you like a cookie?"

We both looked at her like she had three heads. "There chocolate chip!" she sang as we both hesitantly reached for a cookie.

"Ok, I gotta date" she said. "I'm locking the door, I'll have someone get you out in three hours k?

Mrs. Renkin we have rehearsal's! "Your talented. It'll be just fine." she said locking the door and walking out.

Well this was awkward. Locked in a room with Sonny? Not just any room. A boring science room. For three hours. She had her head down. Like she was trying hard not to look at me. She hadn't insulted me once are called me Cooper yet? What was up with her? I broke the awkward silence.

"GREAT, JUST GREAT. HEAR. ALL DAY. WITH YOU! GREAAT." I screamed. I knew nobody could hear us. Everybody headed off to rehearsals.

"Nice to see you too Chad" sonny said sarcasm dancing on her words.

"Isn't it?" I said smirking.

She scoffed and said, "Look Chad. I'm just as upset as you are about this. But maybe we could try to act are age for just three hours and not try to kill each other? Whada ya say?"

She held out her petite hand for me to shake. I did. Even though I wasn't pleased.

"So.. What now?" I said.

"I don't know. Let me think." Sonny said and then her eyes lit up.

She marched out of her chair and stood at the front of the class. Hands on her hips feeling mighty and high. "CLASS. I DEMAND YOU TO MAKE ELECTRONS YOUR NUMBER ONE PRIORITY. OR I WILL LOCK YOU IN A ROOM FOR THREE HOURS! WITH… NO. WAY. OUT. BWAHAHAHA." she said in a deep and powerful voice. Then she started laughing. Uncontrollably. I just stared at her. Then she fell on the floor… still laughing. I joined along. I couldn't help it her laughter was contagious. I snorted. She pointed at me with her eyes wide open and her mouth shaped in a small circle. We both cracked up again and I fell on the floor.

We were side by side but it didn't matter because the laughter felt to good. Then we stopped and turned to each others sides. I looked at sonny, and she looked at me.

Her face was emotionless and I felt my arms stiffen and my stomach turn.

"Chad" Sonny whispered.

"Yes?" I answered

"You've got a sleepy in your eye" she said and I wiped it off quick.

She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

After are laughter died down.. I still lay there on the ugly science room rug with Chad. I was paranoid because I thought he heard my mom singing about him this morning, but he seemed pretty much oblivious to it.

I didn't know what to say. So I spilled out "I saw you on Teen Weekly TV this morning."

"Cant get enough of me during the day?" he said smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Actually my mom was way more interested in it then me" I stated truthfully.

His smirk faded. He didn't say anything . Just laid there still looking up through the sky light.

"Chad? Did I say something wrong?" I worried.

"I took me a lot to say what I did Sonny" he said slowly.

"Say what?" I said confused.

"That I haven't been on a date in over a year" he said calmly.

Wow. Sometimes I forget Chad has this big player rep. As much as the tabloids read it… I still cant bring myself to believe it. I mean you have to put yourself in that persons shoes. Rumors have been going around saying I sing in a mariachi band. One day out with Nico and Grady can change a lot for you.

"I think that's really sweet" I admitted.

"Yeah sweet, more like pathetic" he started, "I always act like I'm so irresistible and the ladies cant stay off me but the truth is I don't want the girls that go after me" "There all plastic and only care about dating me to get there face in a picture or on TV… so I gave up on dating over a year ago.." His expression was still blank.

Hm.. I guess getting locked in a room with someone really changes your state of mind. Here he is opening up to me about his feelings when just yesterday we were fighting over a bagel in the cafeteria.

"You can't give up, I know one day your going to meet a girl who really appreciates you" I said comfortingly.

"Yeah they all appreciate me because I'm "CHAD DYLAN COOPER" he said with fake enthusiasm.

"I meant your going to meet the girl that appreciates Chad" I said with a smile.

Chad sat up and I followed his movement. The floor isn't to comfortable..

"Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel better" he said smiling.

"No problem" I said.

"Do you want a find a way out of here and go for some ice cream?" He asked me.

Is this a date he's referring too… Cant say I don't mind it. I don't mind ice cream either.

"Like a date?" I asked nervously.

"If you want" He smiled confidently.

"Sure why not" I said with my smile coming right back.

He grabbed my hand and we headed towards the window. This should be interesting!


End file.
